


neither nor, both and me, in between, in between

by averian (alstroemerian)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Non-Binary Suna Rintarou, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alstroemerian/pseuds/averian
Summary: Opening the closet doors is hard; be it to your boss, or to your teammates or to your best friend whom you've been dating for almost four years and counting.Alternatively, Rintaro reaches out and Atsumu answers, albeit a bit clumsily.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	neither nor, both and me, in between, in between

**Author's Note:**

> work title from they/them/theirs - worriers

Their hands twitch as they raise the wand to their face.  
  


A deep breath.  
  


Two long, loose flicks of their wrist, and they blink at their reflection, satisfied with the resulting triangular shape.

Repeat on the other side, fill them in, straighten out the edges and there you have it.  
  


A bit shaky but winged eyeliner nonetheless.  
  


They take in another deep breath before giving mirror-Rintaro a firm nod, then stride out of the bathroom to where they can hear Atsumu cursing colorfully.

The scene in the kitchen is peak domesticity. Atsumu seems to be in the middle of whipping up their breakfast, and now waves them forward as he riffles through the drawers, a finger stuck in his mouth. A knife lays discarded near the sink, a box of Band-Aids next to it. 

Rin snickers. 

Atsumu is a decent enough cook, his skill paralleling Osamu's. Despite that, the man is a walking disaster in the kitchen, and absolutely _cannot_ be trusted with brand new knives. Not a single day goes by without him knocking into corners, bumping heads against open cupboards, tripping over thin air or nicking his fingers.  
  
  


Want and fondness seizes them and steels their , and ignoring the screaming panic of their inner monologue, Rin clears their throat. 

"'Tsumu."  
  


Atsumu tilts his head in their general direction so they continue. "I'd like it if you use they/them pronouns for me from now on." They tuck their hands into the pockets of the hoodie and shuffle forward, clutching the fabric to stop the tremors.  
  


Atsumu merely hums, seemingly unperturbed by the revelation. "Boyfriend or nah?"  
  


For a beat, they freeze, suddenly more fearful than they have ever been their whole life. They've never entertained the notion of Atsumu rejecting them, so why-  
  


Atsumu turns away from the cupboards and reaches out to tug them forward, chuckling a bit meanly as they stumble into his arms.

"Paramour? Partner? Date mate? Lover? What would you like me to refer to you as?"  
  


Oh.  
  


Rin exhales shakily, berating themselves for doubting him and ducking down to press a kiss against Atsumu's neck in silent apology. They feel it mirrored against their hair, so they croak out, "Uh, I don't... really mind boyfriend? For now at least."

"Alright," is the easy reply as toned arms come up to wrap around them comfortingly.  
  


Atsumu seems unconcerned about the change in pronouns, so they decide to push their luck. "I might wear skirts around the apartment now."  
  


_That_ makes him choke as he pulls back to stare at them, eyes widening comically when he finally notices the eyeliner.  
  


"Wanted to try makeup. And I'll need your help picking out dresses. Maybe fishnets too. That's something I've always wanted."  
  


Atsumu's next few words are eloquently garbled as he undoubtedly conjures up that mental image, and Rin grins as they take in his flustered state.

  
Interesting.  
  


Then Atsumu frowns up at them, and they pause as a thoughtful look crosses his face. 

"If- you know I wouldn't have minded all that even if you identified as male right?"

They shrug, "I know."

  
Atsumu doesn't press the subject, eyes warm and bright as he chooses instead to lean up and place a soft kiss against the corner of their mouth.

Their eyes water at the gesture, and they sag against him, a swell of adoration and relief overwhelming them. Atsumu huffs at the sudden weight, but his arms tighten their hold. It gives them enough courage for their next question.

"You're not... bothered?"  
  


A click of his tongue.

"Your sperm donor is a piece of shit, Rin, but there are people out there who have no trouble accepting you as you are. You're valid and loved, and I'd be a piece of shit if it'd bothered me."  
  


Their gratitude must have been mistaken for skepticism in the ensuing silence because Atsumu chuckles and quickly pecks their lips.

"You're still my Rin, aren't you?" his eyebrows furrow as he worries his bottom lip. "Wait are you still Rin?"

The question is not uncalled for and they understand what he means, but-

Rin breaks into giggles at the earnest, if not slightly lost delivery.

Still riding on the euphoria from the easy acceptance, they hoist Atsumu up onto the kitchen counter with a grunt as they pepper his face with kisses. His confusion is visible, but Atsumu hooks his ankles around their waist, accepting the onslaught.  
  


When they're certain that every part of this wonderful man's face is covered in their affection, they pull away slightly, grinning at the baffled expression they are greeted with.  
  


"Yeah, I'm still your Rin," they whisper teasingly into the sliver of space between them.  
  


Crimson blooms across Atsumu's face and they laugh as he pulls them down for a longer kiss. Rin opens up for him willingly, eagerly, pressing closer and reveling in the moment as his hands come up to thread through their hair. Atsumu tugs them closer, draping his arms around their neck as they sigh, high off the feeling of happiness as he playfully nips their lips. Their knee settles between Atsumu's thighs as he all but straddles them, and their smile widens as he pants into their mouth at the slightest of pressure.  
  


Atsumu breaks away at that, pouting as Rin drags their thumb across his lips. When they lean in again, they are met with a palm to their face. A low whine rips out of them as they protest the block, and Atsumu relents to give them one, two, three firm pecks before he is nudging them away and hopping off the counter.

" _'Tsumu_ ," they complain at the loss.  
  


The bastard merely raises an eyebrow as he starts on the eggs.  
  


Feeling slighted, Rin glares at him as he moves towards the cooker, inwardly plotting and smugly noting the subtle stiffness as he walks.

As if reading their thoughts, Atsumu spins around to point a spatula at them, narrowing his eyes accusingly. "We haven't had a proper breakfast in days. Stop that."  
  


Their returning grin is unconscious, wide, and absolutely _devious_ as they stalk towards him.  
  
  
  
  


In the end, their breakfast is missing eggs, and preluded by an unfortunate scuffle with the fire extinguisher.

**Author's Note:**

> the plot? non-existent just like my love life  
> the point? all non binaries are valid and loved, whether they are questioning or secure in their gender identity.
> 
> i do have another wip atsusuna fic thats a bit more plot than fluff, but life happened and i used writing as a coping mechanism lol.  
> it'll be out in a few days ig, if things dont go south again.  
> 


End file.
